Question: Solve for $x$ : $3x + 3 = 5x + 4$
Solution: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(3x + 3) - 3x = (5x + 4) - 3x$ $3 = 2x + 4$ Subtract $4$ from both sides: $3 - 4 = (2x + 4) - 4$ $-1 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{-1}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{1}{2} = x$